


Joys Of Being On Tour - Greenfrogger 120 Drabble Collection

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Experiences from Colin and Brad of being on tour.Note: There are three drabbles at the end of this that don't match the first day or so theme of the tour but they're part of this "drabble series" so they're included at the end.





	1. 8. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get out of Toronto

Colin:

“All the flights to and from Toronto Pearson International Airport have been cancelled until further notice,” the announcement came over the loud speaker. I had hoped the impending snow storm wouldn’t have started on time but unfortunately, with my rotten luck, it started earlier than predicted. Usually, when these mammoth storms are predicted, their timeline is usually hours off, except for this one. I texted Brad letting him know that I’d wouldn’t be showing up today in sunny Florida. He texted me stating that his flight was delayed due to a thunderstorm system that was moving through Los Angeles.


	2. 9. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brad hoping to get out of Los Angeles

Brad:

I had a bit of hope that my flight would had been able to take off but Mother Nature had other ideas, which included an awesome thunder and lightning storm. Every flight in or out of LAX was at a halt until the weather cleared up a bit. At least I would get to leave in a few hours or so unlike Colin. I felt bad because he would be stuck in Toronto for probably twenty-four hours until the snow stopped, the runways cleared and the airport getting back to their normal schedule.


	3. 10. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is pretty when.....

Colin:

While the white snow was beautiful it sure made a mess of travel everywhere. Not only was the airport closed but everything else in the general area was as well. It definitely would take some time to get things back in order once the snow stopped. I tried to be optimistic about it. Soon enough I would be out of here and in sunny Florida. Maybe not as soon as I’d like it to be but soon. Don’t get me wrong, I love living in Toronto and enjoy the winter snow as long as I don’t need to be out in it.


	4. 11. Adorable

Brad (in reference to Colin):

It’s rare I get to witness Colin’s “adorable” moments in life but today I do. Colin had to wait almost 48 hours at the airport before he was able to get on a flight and fly to Florida. I rented a car to drive him from the airport to our hotel. During that trip back to the hotel he held my hand as he dozed. Once we got to our hotel he insisted on not being alone so he dropped his luggage in his room and came over to mine and we held onto one another for a nap prior to tonight’s show.


	5. 18. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for the first show of the tour

Brad:

The alarm went off as it was time to start getting ready for our evening show. I hated to wake Colin but he needed time not only to wake up but take a shower, get room service for a quick bite to eat, and get ready mentally. I gently shake him awake and softly tell him the alarm went off. “I know; I’m still tired, though.” I feel for him but I can see the exhaustion in his face and hope the show is over before we know it. Before we leave the bed he asks, “Do you think you could hold me again, tonight?” He already knows the answer is but if saying “Yes” to him makes him feel better than I have no problem doing so.


	6. 25. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee is a saving grace

Colin:

Coffee is my savior during tours. As I was getting ready to leave Brad’s room to go to mine to take a shower and get ready for the show, Brad asks me what I wanted to eat. As usual I tell him whatever looks appealing and he gets whatever but he gets two pots of coffee because for both of us it’s our saving grace. When I return a bit refresh, the bitter aroma of coffee makes me smile and I pour me a cup, take a drink and finally feel awake.


	7. 68. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungry after a show

Colin:

I hear the rumbling sounds of hunger from my own stomach and Brad’s. We didn’t eat much today since I arrived early this morning and promptly fell asleep until we it was time to get ready for the show. Since we weren’t leaving until tomorrow we decided to order room service. We didn’t feel like ordering from a local restaurant and dealing with all that. Granted room service was expensive, but not wanting to deal with delivery people was priceless. At least the hotel staff would just leave the food outside the door.


	8. 94. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our hero is something simple

Brad:

Tonight my hero is the hotel’s room service. Granted it might be expensive to order from but neither Colin or I have the energy nor want to try and find a restaurant that delivers to the hotel. Besides by the time it would get here it would be half ass cold anyways. One may say just warm it back up in the microwave. More times than not the food still taste nasty. I rather just pay the extra money for food that’s hot and fresh.


	9. 99. Target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner was delicious

Colin:

Dinner from the hotel’s room service was right on target. I had salmon and it was garnish tastefully so I have no complaints. Brad seemed to have like his because once he was finished he fell asleep in the chair. He seems so peaceful but I know he’ll ache tomorrow if I don’t wake him and get him to get in a bed. Granted, we’re in my room but no problem, the bed is big enough for the two of us.


	10. 107. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankful that they don't have to fly during this tour

Colin:

Thankfully we don’t have to fly during this leg of our tour. I made sure that our shows were spaced out enough so we could get to each city in a timely manner, having enough time to be in the city the day before our scheduled show. Brad and I discuss it and felt it was necessary to sleep in a hotel room the night before a show and the night of the show and then get on the bus and go. Yes, there will be days that we’ll sleep in the bus but at we both believe we’ll be well rested if we had those two days in the hotel room.


	11. 28. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we watch movies while on tour

Brad:

When any of us are on tour, whether it’s Colin and I or Ryan and his group, watching a movie while traveling in a bus is inevitable. It’s an easy way to pass the time. The goal is to find something so off the wall that it keeps your attention. Yes, we do watch a lot of the current movies that’s out there but the most memorable time of watching movies are the weird, off the wall ones that you wonder what they were thinking when making this!


	12. 35. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advantages and disadvantages of touring with only two people

Colin:

Touring and improv show with two people has both it’s advantages and disadvantages. One hand it’s less people to play with and can be decisively hard. On the other hand, Brad and I have a good repertory with one another. And that’s not just on our tour but when we film Whose Line as well. Touring with him for the last 20 or so years gives you that. I wouldn’t change what the last 20 years have brought either. Don’t get me wrong, I love Ryan but touring with Brad has allowed me to see the world, something I know wouldn’t have happened with Ryan due to his phobias of flying and heights.


	13. 59. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin's interviewing skills

Brad:

When we are on the road, the grace Colin portrays when he talks to people either interviewing him or us is unmatched by anyone I know. I don’t know how he does it. In real life, he is the shyest man I know and would rather stand in the background. When we’re working there’s nothing he won’t do and it always shocks me that he’s able to come out of his comfort zone and be the crazy self he is that people see when he’s on stage.


End file.
